Zusätzliche Szenen
=Staffel 1= Entfernte Szenen auf der Bonus-DVD Für Transcripte der Szenen auf der Bonus-DVD, siehe Staffel 1 Zusätzliche Szenen Transcript * Die Raucher (Smoking): Sawyer raucht eine Zigarette, als Charlie vorbeikommt und sagt „''Bist du sicher … Entschuldigung. Solltest du wirklich neben dem Flugzeug so was rauchen?“ Dann bittet er Sawyer um eine Zigarette und raucht mit ihm. **Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * '''Hühnchen oder Lasagne' (Chicken or Lasagna): Hurley fragt Locke, ob er lieber Hühnchen oder Lasagne essen will, aber Locke antwortet nicht. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Kate & Sayid (Kate and Sayid): Sayid ist bei Kate und er sagt ihr, dass die anderen Überlebenden davon wissen, was mit dem Pilot passiert ist. Er sagt außerdem, dass Kate und Jack die anderen nicht verängstigen wollten, aber dass Charlie allen davon erzählt hat. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Die Klettertour (The Climb): Sawyer, Boone, Sayid, Shannon, Charlie und Kate klettern auf einen Felsen, während sie auf dem Weg zu einer höheren Ebene sind um den Transceiver zu benutzen. Charlie fragt Shannon, ob sie jemals von Drive Shaft gehört hat und ein witziger Dialog entsteht. ** Die Szene wurde entfernt aus . ** Easter Egg: Es gibt eine alternative Fassung dieser Szene, die auf der DVD versteckt ist. Darin fragt Charlie Shannon, ob sie jemals "Der Herr der Ringe" gesehen hat. * Pokermienen (Finding The Tell): Walt geht mit Locke spazieren und bittet ihn darum, ihm bezubringen, wie man blufft. Locke erklärt, dass man in der Lage sein muss, einen Lügner zu erkennen, wenn man ein guter Pokerspieler werden will. Während er verschiedene Aspekte aufführt, sind verschiedene Überlebende im Bild, auf die die Beschreibung zutrifft. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Partner (Partners): Hierbei handelt es sich um eine erweiterte Fassung der Szene, in der Sun Jin die Hände wäscht. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Kriegsrat (The Huddle): Sawyer unterhält sich mit Kate über Jack, Locke und Sayid. Sie beschließen, was sie bezüglich Claires Rückkehr unternehmen sollen. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Claires Arztbesuch (Claire's Doctor Visit): Claire wird nach ihrer Rückkehr von Jack untersucht. Sie redet darüber, dass sie von den anderen Überlebenden gemieden wird. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Ein Deal ist ein Deal (A Deal's, A Deal): Kate kehrt mit Sawyer von der Wildschweinjagd zurück und sie streiten sich über die Carte Blanché. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Gefangen (Captive): Jin wird von Sawyer gefangen gehalten. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Geheimnisse (Secrets): Kate und Jack sprechen über die Geheimnisse von Menschen. Jack beschuldigt Locke, das Floß in Brand gesetzt zu haben. Außerdem meint er, dass Locke jeden Tag fünf Stunden lag weg ist und plötzlich eine Rede darüber hält, dass Andere auf der Insel sind. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Die Sache mit Jack (The Jack Situation): Michael und Hurley begeben sich zu Sayid und fragen ihn nach Jacks Zustand, kurz nachdem dieser sein Blut für eine Transfusion für Boone zur Verfügung gestellt hat. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Geflüster (Whispers): Rousseau isst ein rohes Ei, anschließend unterhalten sich Charlie und Claire über sie. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . Rückblenden * Exodus ** Am Flughafen: Claire (At The Airport: Claire): Claire unterhält sich mit dem Piloten von Flug 815 und wirkt sehr nervös. Sie vertraut ihm an, dass sie nur fliegt, weil der Hellseher sie dazu angewiesen hat und fühlt sich deswegen dumm. Der Pilot erzählt ihr, dass seine Mutter einmal bei einer Tarot-Frau war, der ihr gesagt hat, dass sie ihren Ehemann Bernard für einen anderen Mann verlassen würde. Kurze Zeit nach der Trennung hat Bernard Millionen durch den Verkauf seiner Firma gemacht und die Mutter des Piloten wartet noch immer auf den angekündigten Mann. Dann verspricht er Claire einen ruhigen Flug und geht davon. *** Bei dem erwähnten Bernard handelt es sich nicht um Bernard Nadler. ** Am Flughafen: Sayid (At The Airport: Sayid): Sayid will in einem Geschäft im Flughafen eine Krawatte kaufen und wird von einem Angestellten beraten. Während er die Krawatte bezahlt, erscheint Sicherheitspersonal und nehmen ihn mit, um ihn über die Tasche zu befragen, die er bei Shannon gelassen hat. Sayid ist sehr wütend, weil er aufgrund seiner orientalischen Herkunft beschuldigt wird. TV Guide Bonus-Material 2006 Die TV Guide Ausgabe vom 27. August 2006 enthält eine CD-ROM mit Begleitmaterial zu einem Artikel über Lost. Darauf befinden sich unter anderem ein Clip zu Madison und einen Clip von Evangeline Lilly (Kate) mit einem der Babies, die Aaron spielen sowie mehrere kurze zusätzliche Szenen: * Es ist für Vincent (It's For Vincent): Walt verwahrt eine Mahlzeit für Vincent, der immer noch verschwunden ist und verwirrt dadurch Jin. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus oder . * Wohin bist du gegangen? (Where Did You Go?): Charlie führt im Dschungel ein Gespräch mit Jack, obwohl dieser zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einer eingestürzten Höhle eingeschlossen ist. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . "The Lost Chronicles"-DVD * Sun weint (Sun Cries): Sun weint in den Höhlen nach dem Tod von Boone. Jin beobachtet sie von hinten. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Ein Toast für Jack (Toasting Jack): Hierbei handelt es sich um eine erweiterte Szene der Generalprobe für Jacks Hochzeit. Jack steht draußen und sagt jemandem am Telefon (vermutlich Christian), dass er annimmt, dass er nicht mehr zur Generalprobe kommt, weil er noch nicht da ist. Marc Silverman kommt vorbei und sagt ihm, dass es losgeht. Marc spricht sein Toast für Jack aus und Sarah kündigt an, dass sie auch etwas zu sagen hat. Sie steht auf und spricht über Jack, wobei sie deutlich länger spricht, als in der ursprünglichen Szene. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Woher kenne ich dich? (How Do I Know You?): Claire begibt sich zu Rousseau, während diese sich auf die Wanderung zur Black Rock vorbereitet. Claire fragt sie, woher sie sich kennen und vermutet, dass sie es war, die sie vor Ethan gerettet hat. Rousseau leugnet jedoch, dass sie sich jemals getroffen haben. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . =Staffel 2= Entfernte Szenen auf der Bonus-DVD Für Transcripte der Szenen auf der Bonus-DVD, siehe Staffel 2 Zusätzliche Szenen Transcript * Walt (Seeing Walt): Sun unterhält sich mit Shannon über die Sichtung von Walt im Dschungel. Shannon verleugnet dies jedoch und behauptet, dass sie "nach Boone müde ist, aber Sun fährt damit fort, Informationen darüber, was Walt gesagt hat, aus ihr heraus zu pressen. Shannon sagt, dass Walt meilenweit von der Insel entfernt ist und dass die Besatzungsmitglieder des Floßes die "Glückspilze" sind, während die Zurückgebliebenen warten müssen. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Ausruhen (A Little You Time): Charlie versucht Locke zu wecken, der in seiner Hängematte schläft, um Antworten über die Luke zu erhalten. Claire will ihn davon abhalten, woraufhin Charlie ihr anbietet, auf ihr Baby aufzupassen, damit Claire etwas Zeit für sich haben kann. Sein Motiv ist es jedoch, Locke aufzuwecken. Charlie behauptet, dass Jack, Kate, Sayid und Hurley "weggegangen" sind, aber Claire weist ihn darauf hin, dass Hurley am Strand ist. Charlie ruft "Hey!" und begibt sich zu Hurley. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . ** In der Episode sieht man den weiteren Verlauf der Handlung: Charlie nähert sich Hurley und fragt ihn nach der Luke. * Sawyers Besucherin (Sawyer's Visitor): Libby gibt Sawyer etwas Wasser und beruhigt ihn, aber sie verbietet ihm, herauszugehen oder viel zu reden. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Essen (Dinner Time): Ana-Lucia verteilt Fischhappen an die Überlebenden des Heckteils und ihre drei Gefangenen. Letztere nehmen das Essen nur sehr misstrauisch an und besonders Sawyer legt viel Wert darauf, nicht verletzlich zu wirken. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Sonderlieferung (Special Delivery): Die Überlebenden des Heckteils ziehen eine Holzkiste aus dem Meer, auf der das Logo von Melbourne Walkabout Tours abgebildet ist. Sie hoffen, dass sie darin Nahrungsmittel finden, was jedoch nicht der Fall ist. Stattdessen befinden sich darin Bumerangs. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . ** Die Szene wurde von ABC nach der Ausstrahlung der Episode gezeigt und enthielt dabei eine weitere kurze Szene, in der Emma und Zach den anderen Überlebenden erzählen, dass sie etwas gefunden haben, woraufhin alle zur Kiste rennen. * Ana-Lucias Gefangener (Ana-Lucia's Prisoner): Sayid wird von Ana-Lucia gefangen gehalten und Libby versucht, mit ihm zu reden. Sie tauschen ihre Namen aus und Libby erklärt, dass es ein Fehler war und dass Ana-Lucia im Inneren "ein guter Mensch" ist. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . ** Die Szene wurde ursprünglich im Rahmen der "Whatislost.com"-Kampagne veröffentlicht. * Libby & Claire (Libby and Claire): Claire und Libby beginnen eine Unterhaltung und es stellt sich heraus, dass Claire ein Shirt von Libby trägt. Claire ist überrascht und Libby sagt, dass sie es behalten darf, woraufhin beide Frauen lachen. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus oder . ** Das Konzept dieser Szene wurde womöglich für eine kurze Unterhaltung zwischen Kate und Alex in übernommen. Darin erwähnt Alex, dass das Kleid, das Kate trägt früher ihres war. * Verbunden (Connected): Michael betritt die Schwan-Station, um seine Schicht am Computer abzuleisten und Kate abzulösen. Er fragt Locke über die Station und den Computer und ist neugierig, warum soviel Material da ist, um ein paar Zahlen einzugeben. Locke erinnert ihn daran, dass er den Computer nur für die Eingabe der Zahlen verwenden darf und bietet ihm dann an, noch eine Weile zu bleiben und Tischtennis zu spielen. Michael lehnt jedoch ab und Locke geht davon, woraufhin Michael sich dem Computer zuwendet. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Ich muss es wissen (I Need To Know): Claire fragt Sayid am Strand, ob Charlie wusste, dass in den Marienstatuen Heroin versteckt ist. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Die Lösung des Doktors (The Doctor's Solution): Eko zeichnet mit einem Stein auf einem Stück Tierhaut. Ana-Lucia kommt dazu und schlägt ihm vor, einen Stift zu benutzen, aber Eko lehnt ab. Dann erklärt er, dass er gegen Jacks Plan ist, die Anderen anzugreifen. Er glaubt, dass die Überlebenden geschützt sind und Ana-Lucia fragt ihn, wo der Mann ist, der zwei Andere getötet hat. Eko erwidert darauf emotionslos „''Er sitzt direkt hier, neben einem Baum und spricht mit dir.“ ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * '''Was ist deine Geschichte?' (What's Your Story?): Hurley und Libby waschen Kleidung in der Schwan-Station und Hurley findet dabei einen Tanga von ihr. Er hält ihn hoch und sagt „''Ich glaube der gehört dir.“, woraufhin Libby scherzhaft fragt, ob er sicher ist, dass es nicht seiner ist. Hurley lacht, wirkt aber etwas verlegen. Im weiteren Gespräch stellt sich heraus, dass Libby eine Psychiaterin ist, die sich auf Ehe- und Familienberatung spezialisiert hat. Sie enthüllt, dass sie insgesamt dreimal verheiratet war und jetzt weiß "was sie nicht tun sollte". Dann fragt sie ihn nach seiner Geschichte woraufhin Hurley erzählt, dass er in der Lotterie gewonnen hat. Hurley ist sehr froh, dass sie ihm glaubt. Dann schlägt er vor, spazieren zu gehen, was sie unter der Bedingung, dass er nicht auf ihre Füße tritt, akzeptiert. Dies ist ein Bezug auf ein Gespräch der beiden, bei dem sie sich über den Abflug in Sydney unterhalten haben. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * '''Schwäche' (Weakness): Jack und Sayid besprechen Jacks Idee, "Henry" gegen Walt zu tauschen. Sayid ist dagegen und meint, dass "Henry" zuviel über sie weiß und dass er sich auch im Klaren darüber ist, dass die Überlebenden sich bei keiner Angelegenheit einig sind, was ihre Schwäche ist. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Bist du okay? (Are You All Right?): Sun fragt Rose ob es ihr gut geht, nachdem sie sich zuvor mit ihrem Mann Bernard gestritten hat. Rose enthüllt, dass sie eine Tochter hatte, die jedoch gestorben ist. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Ich vermisse... (I Miss...): Hurley und Libby üben und listen auf, was sie vermissen. Plötzlich sagt sie, dass sie einen Moment wegmuss und geht davon. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . ** In der Episode verläuft diese Szene wie folgt weiter: Libby unterhält sich mit Ana-Lucia, die ihr erzählt, dass "Henry" versucht hat, sie zu töten. * Easter Egg: Im Rahmen des Bonus-Materials Lost Connections gibt es einen zuvor ungesehenen Clip mit Eko und Richard Malkin. Malkin erzählt Eko, dass ihm ein Ehepaar aus Los Angeles 16.000$ gegeben hat, damit er ein schwangeres Mädchen davon überzeugt, den Flug zu nehmen. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . ** Bei diesem Bonusmaterial gibt es auch eine längere Version der Szene aus , in der sich Locke und Nadia treffen. Die Szene kann in zwei verschiedenen Blickwinkeln gesehen werden (abhängig davon, welchen Charakter man wählt). Rückblenden * : ** Totenwache (The Wake): Shannon und Sabrina Carlyle unterhalten sich während Adam Rutherfords Beerdigung in der Küche und sprechen über seine letzten Jahre. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, dass Adam Bœuf Stroganoff geliebt hat und dass die Liebe der beiden Frauen für Adam eine ihrer Gemeinsamkeiten ist. ** Die neue Au-Pair (The New Au Pair): Shannon trifft Philippe für ihren Job als Au-Pair-Mädchen, bei dem sie auf seine Kinder Sophie und Laurent aufpasst. Philippe unternimmt einen leichten Annäherungsversuch, bevor er Shannon seine Ehefrau Dominique vorstellt. * : ** Lockes Vater (Locke's Father): Locke und Helen treffen sich mit dem Priester, der die Beerdigung organisiert und unterhalten sich über Anthony Cooper. Locke gibt zu, dass er seinen Vater nicht sehr gut gekannt hat. Best Buy Bonus-DVD 2006 In den USA war es möglich, bei der Kaufhauskette Best Buy eine zusätzliche Bonus-DVD zu erhalten, die in speziell markierten DVD-Boxen enthalten war. Darauf befindet sich die Episode "Lost: Reckoning" (eine zusammenfassende Clip-Show), zusätzliches "Lost on Location"-Material und weitere entfernte Szenen: * Schere (Scissors): Jack trifft Kate, als sie eine Schere sucht, um Sawyer die Haare zu schneiden. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Gut mit Kindern umgehen können (Good With Kids): Claire lässt Sun ihr Baby halten und fragt, ob sie und Jin jemals darüber geredet haben, Kinder zu haben. Sun unterbindet das Gespräch jedoch mit einem eindeutigen "Nein". ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus oder . * Easter Egg: Hurley geht mit Rose am Strand spazieren und sie sagt ihm, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen soll, weil es nur eine "Vorratskammer voller Essen" ist. Als Rose davongeht, starrt Hurley nach vorne. ** Hierbei handelt es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um einen alternativen Übergang zu einer Rückblende. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . ** Die Szene ist auch als Easter Egg auf Lateinamerikanischen Fassungen der regulären DVDs zu finden. TV Guide Bonus-Material 2006 Die TV Guide Ausgabe vom 27. August 2006 enthält eine CD-ROM mit Begleitmaterial zu einem Artikel über Lost. Darauf befinden sich unter anderem ein Clip zu Madison und einen Clip von Evangeline Lilly (Kate) mit einem der Babies, die Aaron spielen sowie mehrere kurze zusätzliche Szenen: * Kates Entscheidung (Kate's Choice): Kate ist alleine in den Dschungel gegangen. Charlie erinnert Jack daran, dass sie um Erlaubnis gebeten hat, aber obwohl Jack sagt, dass sie niemandem um irgendeine Erlaubnis fragt, vermutet Charlie, dass sie möglicherweise wollte, dass Jack sie daran hindert. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Die Säge (The Saw): Locke gibt Eko eine Säge aus der Schwan-Station und fragt ihn, was er damit vorhat. Es entwickelt sich eine hitzige Diskussion, als Eko sich ruhig aber emotionslos weigert, es ihm zu sagen und ihn beleidigt. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Pflege geben (Giving Care): Sun gibt Sawyer Wasser, während er sich von seiner Schussverletzung erholt. Jin kommt dazu, um nach Sawyer zu sehen und sagt, dass er zu stark und zu stur ist, um zu sterben. Dann sagt er zu Sun auf Koreanisch: „''Es tut so gut, zu reden... und verstanden zu werden.“ („It's so good to talk... to be understood.“) ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . =Staffel 3= Entfernte Szenen auf der Bonus-DVD Für Transcripte der Szenen auf der Bonus-DVD, siehe Staffel 3 Zusätzliche Szenen Transcript Anmerkung: Wenn man bei den DVDs mit Regioncode 2 auf "Alle abspielen" klickt, wird die Szene "Steine klopfen" ("Breaking Rocks") nicht abgespielt. * Nikki und Paulo (Introducing Nikki and Paulo): Claire kümmert sich um Aaron, als sie seltsame Geräusche hört, die aus Jacks Zelt kommen. Sie ruft Jacks Namen und öffnet das Zelt. Darin findet sie Nikki und Paulo, die gerade Sex haben. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Sexgespräche (Sex Talk): Nikki unterhält sich mit Claire und entschuldigt sich dafür, was Claire gesehen hat. Dabei geht sie ins Detail, weshalb Claire sich unwohl fühlt. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Steine klopfen (Breaking Rocks): Sawyer und Kate arbeiten auf der Hydra-Insel im Steinbruch. Danny Pickett fragt Sawyer, ob er weiß, woran er da arbeitet, was Sawyer verneint. Daraufhin erklärt Pickett, dass es eine "Landebahn" ist. Es kommt zu einem kleinen Streit und Pickett sagt ihm, dass Sawyer nur deshalb noch am Leben ist, weil Ben es so will. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Alex & Daddy (Alex and Daddy): Pickett bringt Alex zu Ben. Dieser bittet Pickett, Sawyer in Ruhe zu lassen und verlangt sein Wort darauf, dass er ihm nicht antun wird. Pickett ist einverstanden und wird weggeschickt. Ben wendet sich Alex zu und erklärt ihr, dass Karl nicht tot ist sondern dass sie ihn weggesperrt haben, damit er lernt, das zu tun, was ihm gesagt wird. Es kommt zu einem Streit und Alex sagt, dass sie Ben hasst und sich wünschte, er wäre tot. Dann erzählt Ben ihr von seinem Tumor. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Superkräfte, Alter (Super-powers, Dude): Locke ist damit beschäftigt zu Fischen, während Hurley in seiner Nähe ist. Plötzlich fragt dieser, ob Locke Superkräfte hat. Locke starrt ihn verwirrt an und Hurley fängt an, von Superhelden wie Flash (der seine Kräfte durch einen Blitzschlag erhalten hat) und von den seltsamen Dingen auf der Insel zu reden. Er glaubt, dass der violette Himmel eine Art von Strahlung gewesen sein könnte und fragt Locke, was passiert ist, als die Schwan-Station zerstört wurde. Locke antwortet, dass er mit starken Kopfschmerzen und ohne Stimme im Dschungel aufgewacht ist. Dann hat er Desmond gesehen, der durch den Dschungel läuft. Hurley sagt, dass Desmond in die Zukunft sehen kann und Locke meint, dass er nicht wissen will, was in der Zukunft passiert. Auf die Frage nach dem Grund dafür erklärt Locke, dass ihm das, was er herausfindet vielleicht nicht gefällt. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . ** Die Szene wurde in einer Werbung in der Winter-Unterbrechung im Rahmen der Lost Moments gezeigt. * Charlie macht weiter (Charlie Carries On): Charlie hackt Holz, als Kate vorbeikommt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er weiter an der Kirche arbeitet und sagt, dass Sayid ihr erzählt hat, was mit Eko passiert ist. Kate merkt an, dass Charlie etwas abgelenkt ist und fragt ihn, ob er in Ordnung ist. Er bestätigt ihr dies und fragt sie, ob sie vorhat, wieder zu verschwinden. Daraufhin antwortet sie "Ja" und bietet ihm an, sie zu begleiten. Charlie erklärt, dass er das Angebot gerne annehmen würde, wenn er nicht noch andere Sachen zu erledigen hätte. Sie küsst ihn auf die Wange und geht davon. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Verantwortlich für unser Glück (Changing Our Luck): Hurley und Sawyer unterhalten sich und Sawyer fragt, ob Hurley es ernst gemeint hat, als er davon gesprochen hat, den DHARMA-Bus zu reparieren und die Verantwortung für ihr Glück zu übernehmen und Hurley bestätigt dies. Charlie kommt dazu und bedankt sich dafür, dass er ihm "eine gelangt hat" und sie lachen. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Die Reise zu Jacob (The Journey to Jacob's Place): Auf dem Weg zu Jacob fragt Locke Ben, ob dieser besorgt ist, weil Alex ihm eine Waffe gegeben hat. Ben sagt, dass Alex nur eine Teenagerin ist und eine "rebellische Phase" durchlebt. Locke wundert sich, was wohl passiert, wenn sie herausfindet, dass sie nicht Bens Tochter ist. Er fügt hinzu, dass er weiß, dass Alex die Tochter von Rousseau ist und dass die Anderen sie kurz nach ihrer Geburt entführt haben. Ben erwidert, dass sie es getan haben, weil Rousseau eine Verrückte ist, die ihre gesamte Mannschaft umgebracht hat und seit 16 Jahren in Gräben geschlafen hat. Er weist Locke an, sich vorzustellen, wie großartig seine Kindheit hätte sein können, wenn er keine Ahnung davon gehabt hätte, wer seine Eltern sind. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . Rückblenden * ** Jack im Einsatz (Doctor to the rescue): Jack sitzt in seinem Auto vor einer Grundschule und beobachtet Sarah. Auf einem Spielplatz gerät ein kleines Mädchen plötzlich in Atemnot und Jack läuft schnell zu ihr und rettet sie. Dann sieht er zu Sarah, die ihn angewidert ansieht und seine Anwesenheit scheinbar als störend empfindet. Jack ist deutlich verlegen und erklärt ihr lächelnd, dass er auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus war und sich gedacht hat, dass es in Ordnung wäre, kurz vorbeizufahren, um sie zu sehen. Sie sieht ihn mit einem kühlen Blick an und sagt ihm, dass er einfach die Scheidungspapiere unterschreiben soll. Sie geht davon und das Mädchen, das Jack zuvor gerettet hat, sagt ihm, dass er Sarah nicht vertrauen soll. * ** Locke flieht (Locke Escapes): Locke ist ihm Wald, kurz nachdem Eddie Colburn weggegangen ist, und hört ein Geräusch. Er läuft auf das Geräusch zu und bleibt an einer Lichtung stehen. Von dort aus beobachtet er, wie die Polizei Mike und Jan verhaftet. Eddie sieht Locke, meldet ihn jedoch nicht. Daraufhin läuft Locke zurück in den Wald. * ** Die Glasballerina (The Glass Ballerina): Jin nimmt an Jae Lees Beerdigung teil und Mrs. Lee fragt ihn, woher er ihren Sohn kannte. Jin behauptet, dass er ein Geschäftspartner war und spricht ihr sein Beileid aus. * ** Menschen können sich ändern (People Can Change): Die Rückblende spielt 14 Tage vor der Gegenwart. Nikki füllt etwas Wasser ab, als sie seltsame Geräusche hört und ihre Ohren bedeckt. Dann sieht sie den violetten Himmel und Claire und Bernard, die in der Nähe sind. Als die Luke aus dem Himmel fällt, fragt sie Claire, was vor sich geht. Sie wird hysterisch und Paulo kommt dazu und bringt sie weg. Die beiden sitzen am Strand und Paulo versucht ihr zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung ist, aber Nikki ist aufgebracht. Er bietet ihr an, spazieren zu gehen und nach der Tasche zu suchen, die sie im Laufe der Zeit ganz vergessen haben. Nikki erwidert jedoch, dass sie die Tasche gar nicht mehr finden will, weil sie unmittelbar nach dem Absturz sofort gedacht hat „''Hoffentlich hat er die Tasche''“. Sie will ein besserer Mensch werden und Paulo versucht, sie zu überzeugen, dass sie ein guter Mensch ist. Sie hört ihm jedoch nicht zu und meint, dass er etwas besseres als sie verdeitn. Diese Aussage bringt Paulo dazu, zu erwähnen, dass er die Tasche bereits gefunden hat, aber Nikki unterbricht ihn und sagt, dass sie damit anfangen müssen, Freunde im Lager zu gewinnen. Paulo sagt, dass er nichts mit anderen zu tun haben will, aber Nikki besteht darauf, dass es ihr Fehler war, sich nicht früher zu involvieren und zu sorgen. Paulo erwidert „Ich dachte du hast gesagt, dass du lieber allein stirbst.“, woraufhin Nikki sagt, dass sie sich geändert hat und dass sie nicht alleine sein, sterben oder nach der Tasche suchen will. Paulo bestätigt ihr, nicht mehr nach der Tasche zu suchen. Wal-Mart Bonus-Material / UK Bonus-DVD * Handschellen (Handcuffs): Kate versucht im Umkleideraum der Hydra-Station ihre Handschellen zu öffnen und verletzt sich dabei an ihnen. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . * Überraschung (Surprise): Sawyer findet in seinen DHARMA-Frühstücksflocken einen Tischtennisball. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . =Staffel 4= Entfernte Szenen auf der Bonus-DVD Für Transcripte der Szenen auf der Bonus-DVD, siehe Staffel 4 Zusätzliche Szenen Transcript *'Thinking Ahead' (Vorausdenken): Sawyer fragt Juliet, was sie tun wird, sobald der Rettungshelikopter die Insel erreicht. Sie weicht der Frage aus, indem sie darauf hinweist, dass er Blut an der Wange hat. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Lucky Guess' (Glücklich Geraten): Sayid, Miles und Kate erreichen den Sonarzaun und Miles scheint etwas zu spüren. Kate erwähnt, dass der Zaun manuell deaktiviert werden kann, wenn sie herausfinden wie. Während Kate und Sayid die Schalttafel untersuchen passiert Miles den Zaun, ohne das etwas geschieht, was suggeriert, dass der Zaun nicht aktiv ist. Als Kate ihn danach fragt, woher er das wusste, erwidert Miles „''lucky guess''“ („''Ich hab geraten''“) und die drei ziehen weiter. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'„I Know Chicken“' („Ich kenn mich mit Hühnchen aus“): Sawyer sortiert die Lebensmittel in seinem Kühlschrank in den Baracken und Hurley ist der Meinung, dass eine Portion Hühnchenfleisch verdorben ist. Sawyer fragt, warum Hurley bei ihm leben muss und dieser erwidert, dass er nicht alleine leben will. Er sagt, dass er rausgeht, sobald Kate auftaucht, aber Sawyer erklärt, dass das nicht passieren wird, weil sie sich zuvor über Kates Schwangerschaftssorgen gestritten haben. Hurley meint, dass sie ihm vergeben wird und Sawyer fragt, ob Hurley Parfum trägt. Hurley antwortet „''maybe''“ („''vielleicht''“). ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Unpopular Decision' (Unangenehme Entscheidung): Locke führt Ben aus seiner Zelle ins Bad. Ben wundert sich, dass Kate nirgends zu sehen ist, woraufhin Locke ihn darüber informiert, dass er sie gebeten hat, zu gehen. Ben merkt an, dass eine unangenehme Entscheidung gewesen sein muss und Locke antwortet, dass es nicht so unangenehm ist wie wenn er Ben aus der Zelle ins Bad führen muss. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Desert Stash' (Wüstenvorrat): Ben nimmt in der Wüste einige Vorräte an sich, die anscheinend von einem Anderen für ihn in der Nähe seines Ankunftsorts versteckt wurden. Er entnimmt dem Vorrat einen Ausweis und ausländisches Geld. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Claire's Vision' (Claires Vision): Claire erholt sich im Bett, während Hurley sich um sie kümmert. Er weist sie an, zu versuchen, wach zu bleiben, als sie etwas bemerkt und fragt, warum ihr Vater im Zimmer ist. Als Hurley sich umdreht und niemanden sieht fragt sie, ob sie tot sind. Hurley macht einen Scherz darüber, dass der Himmel nicht so toll ist, wenn sie tot sein sollten. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Trust' (Vertrauen): Kate begiebt sich zu Juliet, weil sie um Jack besorgt ist. Juliet versucht, sie zu beruhigen, aber sie ist überzeugt davon, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Dann erklärt sie, dass Jack weiß, was nicht in Ordnung ist und dass er es nur Juliet sagen wird, weil sie eine Ärztin ist und er ihr vertraut. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Church Arrival' (Ankunft in der Kirche): Kate, Hurley, Sayid und Nadia stehen bei Christians Beerdigung vor der Kirche. Nadia sagt, dass Aaron Kate ähnlich sieht, woraufhin Hurley sich sichtbar unwohl fühlt. Kate fragt nach Sun, aber Sayid glaubt nicht, dass sie etwas von ihr hören werden. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Lost Journal' (Verlorenes Notizbuch): Daniel durchsucht aufgeregt seinen Rucksack und fragt Miles, ob er sein Notizbuch gesehen hat. Miles scheint zu wissen, was darin steht, weiß aber auch nicht, wo es ist. ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . =Staffel 5= Entfernte Szenen auf der Bonus-DVD Für Transcripte der Szenen auf der Bonus-DVD, siehe Staffel 5 Zusätzliche Szenen Transcript *'No Police' (Keine Polizei) ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Jill The Butcher' (Jill die Metzgerin) ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'I Think He's One Of Ben's People' (Ich glaube, er ist einer von Bens Leuten) ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Breakfast Time' (Frühstück) ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Finding LaFleur' (Wo ist LaFleur?) ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Locke's Promise' (Lockes Versprechen) ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Phil's Theory' (Phils Theorie) ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Stones & Boulders' (Steine & Felsbrocken) ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . Best Buy DVD (USA) *'Would Theresa Know?' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Shallow Graves' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Window Talk' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Hunting' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Worth the Risk' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . =Staffel 6= Entfernte Szenen auf der Blu-ray Für Transcripte der Szenen auf der Bonus-DVD, siehe Staffel 6 Zusätzliche Szenen Transcript *'On Guard' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Bearing Fruit' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Maternal Instincts' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Parched' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'A Helping Hand' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Fatalities' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'The Lab and The Well' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus . *'Epiphany' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus „Das Ende“. *'Desmond's Task' ** Diese Szene wurde entfernt aus „Das Ende“. =Siehe auch= * Staffel 1 Zusätzliche Szenen Transcript * Staffel 2 Zusätzliche Szenen Transcript * Staffel 3 Zusätzliche Szenen Transcript * Staffel 4 Zusätzliche Szenen Transcript * Lost: Missing Pieces Kategorie:DVD